<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Segundo by mirambella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392768">Segundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella'>mirambella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After 4x04 camping trip, Everything before is like canon, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild pain, Post apocalyptic kind of AU, Secret Santa, dystopian au, open happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lake, two friends, a dense cloud. One saves the other, but something has changed while they were underwater.... </p><p>“ It’s...quiet.” Alex said changing the subject completely.</p><p>“ I know. Where is everybody?”</p><p>“ No, no...I mean, I could hear birds, bugs, things like that. It is like the eye of the storm” He braced himself sighing. “ Let’s go back, Charles."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chalex Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/gifts">szelena</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas @Szelena!!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this gift. I tried to be original and give you something of what you asked. To be honest, I wanted more action and a longer fic but life got in the way.</p><p>English is not my first language!!</p><p>It is based in a Catalan Book I read when I was 14.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened terribly slowly. Alex was looking at the lake. He really hated camping that much. Jess has ditched him to go snuggle Diego Torres and Zach, well who knew? He felt the loneliness of the open waters and at the same time, peace. </p><p>His mind was in darkness, like a room with no furniture or light and the thoughts of guiltiness and sorrow camped freely. Alex hesitated. He could jump and stop his mind from spinning, like that time at Bryce's pool, when the guy was still alive and Alex's demons were just playing around. Then came everything : Hannah, Jess, the doubts about his worth, sexuality, a complicated relationship with anabolics….</p><p>So he jumped and saw himself surrounded by absolutely nothing. Numbness. </p><p>He was drowning but he couldn't feel the pain or the strength to fight. And then, like a calculated breath, a strong arm took him from that liberation. He cursed in silence.<em> Fuck.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Charlie wondered where the rest of the football team was hiding. Stupid morons. He didn't understand how he was still the co-captain and in some ways respected by those giant sized children. Their jokes were cruel, and their brotherhood supported rapists, bullies and assaulters just because they were part of the team. He wanted to change things. Charlie could sense that some of his team-mates were different. Like Zach. He wanted to look up to him, but Bryce Walker had destroyed all of Zach's aspirations and he wasn't on the team anymore. </p><p>He didn't even belong in the senior camping trip, but Liberty's principal was scared that some of the players were behaving incorrectly. So now, Charlie was a babysitter. </p><p> </p><p>A completely lost babysitter. He was walking through the trees when he approached the lake. A figure was close to the shore, standing like a statue. The sun made his hair shine like caramel and Charlie recognised Alex Standall. </p><p> </p><p>The guy was quiet most of the time, other times just full of sarcasm. Charlie, like everybody else in Liberty knew about Alex suicide attempt and how he missed and had to endure rehabilitation. There was something in the older boy that made Charlie curious about him, however he couldn’t place if it was his inherent wisdom, or those sad eyes that looked like they were searching for something impossible to reach. In general, they were on good terms. They even hung out sometimes in the presence of Tyler Down, who was very grateful to Charlie since he helped him with all the Monty situation. </p><p> </p><p>They had silly conversations, love to play some video games... but Charlie didn’t know if they could be considered friends. He hoped so, because he really liked him even if the senior had some reservations with him. He wouldn’t admit it, but Charlie even thought for a millisecond that he really liked Alex, like in a mysterious crush way,. 
Everything surrounding Alex Standall was an enigma, even the reason why he was alone on the senior camping trip, looking at the water like he wanted to disappear, like if he was going to….<em> Damn it </em></p><p> </p><p>Charlie wasn’t the best swimmer, but his athletic body could carry the lanky figure out of the water, the only issue was if Alex really wanted to be saved. In Charlie’s mind the option of letting him drown was never present. Alex could hate him as much as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“ What were you doing?” Charlie sounded harsher than he intended. “ You almost…”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, and is none of your business.” Alex didn’t respond any better. </p><p> </p><p>“ It is. I wouldn’t let you, Alex. You need…” Help. He was going to say it but then a shadow flew through the trees and covered all the forest. It was just seconds and then, like a moving cloud the sky was as blue as before. “ What was that?” </p><p> </p><p>“ How should I know? Now I’m wet.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Wet and alive, you should feel great.” Charlie stood and looked at the boy in front of him. little drops of water were covering his fringe and his face. He looked cute. In general, Alex was soft and delicate...until he opened his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“ It’s...quiet.” Alex said changing the subject completely.</p><p> </p><p>“ I know. Where is everybody?”</p><p> </p><p>“ No, no...I mean, I could hear birds, bugs, things like that. It is like the eye of the storm” He braced himself sighing. “ Let’s go back, Charles.”</p><p> </p><p>No more words were exchanged. Charlie needed to know if Alex was ok, but he couldn’t find how to ask. The shield the brunette was covering his insecurities with was as present as ever. He would use sarcasm or change the topic like he did closer to the lake, and Charlie was lost. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The tent area was deserted. The picnic tables were filled with bottles and notepads and the sleeping bags were still in place but nobody had come back to the campament. Charlie was starting to think that everything was like a big joke and he was sure it was one of his team mates' ideas.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s not funny. I heard Bleecher say that they were not going to participate in the activity for today but I was expecting to see them drinking in the cabin and coming back when it was time for lunch. “ </p><p> </p><p>“ My father is not here, or Clay’s mum” Alex looked around. He was starting to worry when a whole hour passed and his father didn’t come back. His phone signal was nonexistent and he had to be alone with the ball of sunshine that was Charlie St George. </p><p> </p><p>Alex sat in one of the benches. He could have expected a joke from the football team, or even Jess, but his dad wouldn’t tag along, especially knowing his state. The point of having chaperones was control, but after two hours Alex started really worrying.</p><p> </p><p>“ Do you think...I don’t know. Maybe something happened, somebody got hurt...Probably Tyler. He risks too much for a good angle picture.” He tried to speak in a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“ And they all left? Doesn’t sound very realistic. Not that I have a better explanation, to be honest. The bus is still parked where it left us.” </p><p> </p><p>Charlie wasn’t helping, but deep inside Alex was thankful. Probably if he had been alone, he would have had a panic attack already. Charlie was a calming presence in a mind that was running around like a wild horse, every possibility equally improbable. </p><p> </p><p>The night started to chase them like a veil and the two boys decided to prepare a tend and some food. There was no point trying to come back to civilization at that time in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>It was a little bit chilly, but the quietness of the day stayed during the night. It was weird, Alex thought. He didn’t want to ask Charlie if he was feeling it and act like a freak, again, but a shiver ran through his spine. The biggest problem was that they had to be really close together, and there was no way Alex was going to move to his own tent alone. He wouldn’t admit the situation was scaring him to Charlie, though. </p><p> </p><p>“ Ok, let’s get some sleep.” Maybe Charlie wasn’t as calm and put together as he sounded but he seemed convincing. Alex tried to call his parents again. </p><p> </p><p>“ Aren’t you worried?” He asked after a few minutes. He liked Charlie. He was a good friend to Tyler and Alex had even forgotten he was a jock. He didn’t act like one of them.</p><p> </p><p>( Alex had prejudices based on previous experiences, Who could blame him?)</p><p> </p><p>Charlie doubted.</p><p> </p><p>“ I am, yes, but there’s nothing we can do and I didn’t want to...stress you. What happened this afternoon on the lake…” He had to mention it. </p><p> </p><p>“ Look,  I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to do this again and inflict more pain for my family, just...I wanted to escape. Eventually I would have made it to the surface.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Completely dressed, Alex.” Pointed Charlie. “ Lakes can be complex, and deep.”</p><p> </p><p>“ It was stupid but I’m not suicidal!” He raised his voice and Charlie looked at him like a hurt puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed and turned around, trying to sleep. He could feel the wind outside the tent, his still damp body and Charlie’s heart beat. It was a long night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Charlie opened his eyes to discover that the spring sun was already up in the sky, but still no voices or movement could be heard outside the tent. He was scared to go out and discover that, like they suspected, had been abandoned by their classmates. Still, some things were not normal: Deputy Standall or Clay’s mum not coming back for them, the bus parked in the same place it left them and the campament in a perfect state. Something happened and they didn’t know what. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie stopped spiralling and prepared some scrambled eggs. He supposed Alex would be hungry at that point, and the quarterback needed an excuse to stop thinking about the possible motives why they were completely alone. </p><p> </p><p>Alex appeared outside the tent just ten minutes after, perhaps guided by the smell of food, hair messy and eyes red.</p><p> </p><p>“ Good morning.” Charlie was offering his cheerful self. </p><p> </p><p>“ Charles.” Alex tried to comb his hair with his fingers and half succeeded. They looked at each other for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>There was no secret that Charlie thought Alex was attractive in a natural, soft way, and he was not ashamed of thinking that. It was simply obvious. His features were light and harmonious, his eyes a bright blue and with a gentle shape when they were not frowning. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, the quarterback was developing a little, childish, innocent crush. And it was hard to be alone with Alex like the rest of the world just disappeared, to take on his silences, to protect his mind and act like everything was under control, because Charlie thought Alex was kind, smart and beautiful but he was also damaged and broken.</p><p> </p><p>And also, Alex was dating Winston Williams until the night before, or so. Charlie wasn’t heartless or selfish. </p><p> </p><p>“ So,” Alex broke the spell, sitting in a log “ I suppose we don’t have any news.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Something happened, Alex and I think the best way of knowing what is to go back to civilization and maybe talk to the police.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I agree. I’m worried about my father.” </p><p> </p><p>They decided to collect their stuff and look for Zach’s car keys. As expected, all the things that Zach brought to the senior camp were still in his backpack and well, it was his fault to drive himself to the forest instead of taking the bus like everybody else. They were treating that car like his unborn child anyway. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alex trusted Charlie (not that he had too many options), or maybe he just wanted to run the hell out of that place and discover what happened to everybody. He was nervous and he hated camping, so being in that situation was too much for his sanity, and Charlie just made everything slightly better. He collected his backpack and was waiting for Charlie in one of the picnic tables when he saw it. </p><p> </p><p>A figure was limping back to the tent area. Alex stood in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“ For fuck sake, what, Tyler?” Their friend was covered in mud and his leg was bleeding. Alex couldn’t run to him so he screamed for help and Charlie caught him before he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“ Tyler, shit, what happened?” They sat him in one of the benches and Charlie examined his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“ My ankle, I think is broken.” His features showed he was in pain. “ I thought I was alone and that I would never make it, but you are here. Is the end of the world guys. I saw it. “</p><p> </p><p>“ Slowly. Explain yourself” Alex wanted to be kind but his voice was trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“ I was taking pictures in the caves when suddenly, all the animals flew to a purplish light. It scared me and I fell into a hole. I saw the light and then...everything was black, and no birds, or bats. I screamed for help, thinking that Winston was close because he was waiting for me outside and...nothing happened. I had to escape myself and sleep in the cabin that the team use for, you know, drink and make out with girls. I thought you would be looking for me, and at the same time…”</p><p> </p><p>“ Quietness…” Charlie finished for him. “ Not even a chirp, or a squeak...We had the same feeling. Alex...fell into the lake and I jumped to save him, and then I saw like a cloud, but it was black and dense.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was grateful that Charlie had changed the story a little bit, or maybe he wanted to believe that. However, Tyler’s version was making him feel anxious. </p><p> </p><p>“ You read too many comic books. They were playing, they got lost and my dad was possibly looking for them. We are going to get Zach’s car, take Tyler to the hospital and speak to the police. Are you saying everybody was abducted?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m saying weird things happened. You felt it too. I’m saying the only ones that are still here were hidden when this happened. I don’t know anything else.” </p><p> </p><p>“ Let 's find out.” Charlie carried Tyler to the car and helped him get in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>Alex jumped into the passenger seat beside Charlie, who started the engine. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Finding one of their friends was a blessing, but the questions were still on the air. At least they could leave the forest and find answers, even if Charlie suspected the trip to the city was going to be quiet and uneasy. The car was as silent as the road, and Charlie knew it wasn’t a busy area especially during the week, but this was uncommon and frightening. There were finally a few cars, but they were parked on the side of the road, abandoned, some of them even open. Alex was looking through the window, holding a breath that was stuck. </p><p>Charlie decided not to comment. He didn’t want to make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>The first stop was the hospital. There were cars in the parking but the A&amp;E entrance was as empty as everything else. Charlie gasped, helping Tyler get to the door. If a nuclear war was declared in their absence he was going to explode. At this stage he was also worried about his father.</p><p> </p><p>The reception offered them the same aspect as everything else. Desertic, looking like people were there just minutes ago, doing their job and then they disappeared leaving everything behind. They were folders on the table and the computer was working. Even some hand bags and backpacks scattered close to the waiting area. </p><p> </p><p>“ Do you believe me now or what?” Tyler was looking everywhere, pale as a wax statue.</p><p>“ They...You think everybody was evacuated?” That could be a realistic explanation if nobody mentioned the birds and the insects. “ How? What?” </p><p> </p><p>Alex sat in a plastic chair. He could feel the panic growing inside his body, choking him and squeezing his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“ Alex, breathe. “Charlie was beside him, gentle and patient. “ It is hard and disconcerting for all of us, but we have to stay together, in case it’s dangerous. I’m not leaving you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at him. So considerate, and brave. </p><p> </p><p>“ I need to see my mother. He should be here, but I can’t go alone and Tyler is hurt…” </p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t worry about me. I’m going to look for painkillers and bandages, but please don’t go without me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was fair, Tyler was also scared. He had a family and was experiencing the same as them.</p><p> </p><p>“ Promise.” Charlie took the lead and Alex was grateful again. </p><p> </p><p>Every single floor was empty. The beds were made, the side tables were filled with magazines, books, medicines or food, signals that showed there were people in those rooms and they left without warning or time to take even their personal belongings. </p><p> </p><p>“ Is this a nightmare? I would prefer zombies. At least we would know what happened to the people. Do you think it is just the bay area, California…? “ Alex was panicking, grabbing the wall with one hand, his bad leg refusing to cooperate this time. “ What happened when we were underwater?” Alex spoke in a very low voice, almost a whisper. “ Did You save me? or  Did I save you? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what to say. Charlie was losing hope, and that was quite a thing coming from the boy that kept hope through his mother’s illness at just thirteen years old. He was the one helping her get up everyday, with a smile and a few encouraging words. This was completely different. It didn’t even look natural, and Charlie was running out of answers. </p><p> </p><p>The nurse posts were empty, as were all the patient and operating rooms. All followed the same scheme where it looked like they were being used just minutes before everybody disappeared. The surgery area had tools and plugged equipment.</p><p> </p><p>“ Do you think there were mid surgery people here and..?” Said Alex, with his eyes open and a pale expression. “ I don’t understand, Charles.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.” He was as surprised as his classmate and suffered especially about his dad. He knew about loss, but then remembered Alex had experienced that too. </p><p> </p><p>“ Maybe there are more like us and they are hidden. Yes, maybe they are underground, like in the parking lot or...Tell me I’m not projecting.” Alex’s voice was trembling, like he was going to cry, so Charlie did the first thing that came to his mind and hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are not alone. We’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alex knew that Charlie was tiptoeing around him just because he was worried, and he appreciated it but it was clear in his voice that he was as lost as everybody else. </p><p>Once downstairs, they found Tyler and delivered the news. They had to think of their next step but to be honest, Tyler was hurt and Alex just felt drained so they drove to the St George’s big house and let Tyler rest a bit trying to prepare a proper meal. </p><p> </p><p>“ Do you want me to take you home after this?” Charlie offered him. </p><p> </p><p>“ I’ve been trying to call my mum and the phone just rings and rings. I’m scared. I don’t know what could happen if I go there and nobody is home.” confessed Alex. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know. Nobody is answering, my dad, Tyler’s parents…”</p><p> </p><p>Alex  looked at Charlie. The quarterback had lost that bright look in his eyes. He felt selfish.</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m sorry.” His voice was soft “ I’m just thinking about me, and you guys...We are all in the same situation here. As positive and kind as you always are, Charles, it kind of seems quite impossible now.” </p><p> </p><p>Allex could see Charlie blushing, so he looked away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“ We can go, if you want…” He continued. “ Try to find answers.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Definitely, Charlie was used to keeping hope. He did with his mother, even if his father was crying in silence and secretly. Charlie was just a kid, but he had to be strong for both of them. Maybe, at that time he didn’t understand the implications of the illness his mother was carrying and acted as if everything could be cured. Perhaps his father knew more than him, but Charlie never changed his personality after that and his dad was glad.</p><p> </p><p>In the car, driving to the Standall’s with Alex, Charlie felt his hope under minimums. The neighbourhood was like a desert, with cars parked in the middle of the street, some belongings abandoned in the pavement. Alex was distressed and he could understand why. Every single minute the situation was more and more revealing. Everybody was gone and they couldn’t explain it but the possibility of founding anybody was almost zero. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie parked in the driveway and Alex jumped from the car. He supposed it was better to know at last than to continue guessing. The younger boy followed him. The house was clean, but there was a bowl of almost too soft salad in the kitchen and a pan that (thank god) didn’t get to cook a curiously looking steak. </p><p> </p><p>“ That’s my mum’s. Her lunch probably.” Alex said in a quiet voice. He looked around stopping on the sofa’s blankets and a pair of slippers close to the carpet. “ She’s gone. She was here and we know at this point what that means. They took everybody except the ones that were hiding. And it doesn’t look like they had enough time to react. They were taken, from cars, houses, beds, even the hospital, Charles. “ Alex was almost crying, but sounded serious and close to calmed, like acknowledging that they had to live with that. </p><p> </p><p>“ Do you think...terrorists, high technology, aliens?” Charlie knew it sounded stupid out loud but everything looked stupid, and possible.  </p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t know. Tyler saw a light. Maybe they are not from this planet. This is insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie kind of loved when Alex tried to comb his hair when he was nervous but in that moment it all looked terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>“ Are they coming back?” Charlie asked after a few seconds of silence. His face didn’t lie and Alex had noticed, maybe because it was a new look on him. Charlie was really, really scared and he couldn’t hide it.</p><p> </p><p>Alex came closer and looked at him, and maybe in that moment Charlie decided that he had the biggest crush ever and he would have jumped to hell to bring Alex back. Then he felt bad thinking about Alex when everybody else he loved and knew was possibly dead or being experimented with,and they could be next. </p><p> </p><p>“ We need to think and be strong. I’m glad i’m not alone.” His eyes traveled straight to his lips and Charlie really thought he was going to kiss him, but the brunette just caressed his arm for a second and moved further. It was comforting, and probably not enough but Charlie would take it. There were more important things on their plate.</p><p> </p><p>“ We need food, like cans and rice, things like that. I think they took the animals.”</p><p> </p><p>“ We can become vegans, then.” Alex was joking and Charlie didn’t expect that.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his hand in an impulse but didn’t know what to say. </p><p> </p><p>“ I can still bake cookies.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tyler was completely calm when they told him the news. Probably he was expecting exactly what the others found and didn’t take him by surprise. Deep inside, he was still processing, but his adrenaline didn’t let him stop and mourn. His past experiences had made him strong and resilient, almost in a weird way. He knew two things: That they needed to explore further and that for that to happen he had to get better. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie had tried to take a look at his ankle. At least his leg was not bleeding anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“ I think it is not broken, which is good news. It’s probably a sprain. It will be as new in a couple of days.” He mentioned. Tyler nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“ We need to go. We don’t know if we are safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I know.” Charlie looked at Alex. The boy was trying to cook some pasta for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Tyler had imagined that Charlie kept some feelings for the brunette weeks ago, when they started hanging out during Christmas break. Alex was oblivious, or didn’t think at this point that he deserved something good, somebody as nice as Charlie. Tyler looked at him and smiled. It was real, even in those circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“ He is going to need a lot of support.” </p><p> </p><p>“ He took his father’s gun. I didn’t know what to say to that.” </p><p> </p><p>Tyler couldn’t answer because Alex was calling them for dinner, and then, his phone rang</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Alex was a bad cook, but he never learnt properly. His father was really good making steak and potatoes, but after they moved to Evergreen and his life started going down their relationship had been quite tough. He loved his parents. He couldn’t deny that, but Alex had been ill, depressed and anxious for a while and the events that took place didn’t help to ease that big rock on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he didn’t want to think about them, because there was literally nothing to do. He couldn’t fix it or change it, and it was frightening in a totally different way.  He had Charlie, and Tyler. It was better than having just the football team or his ex, Winston.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>( Not that he wanted Winston to be dead, it was just an appreciation. He missed his other friends too, specially Zach and Jess)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pasta was close to being overcooked, so he drained it and started calling them when his phone started to ring. Alex jumped, like possessed by a supernatural force and pressed the button. The others approached him, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes? Peter! Oh my god, Peter, you are ok. Is everything fine? Shit. You just came back? No, I’m afraid….they are not here. I know, Yes, I will. I’ll call you tomorrow. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled for the first time in two days. In the middle of hell, that voice through the phone was a miracle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ It was my brother. He was in the sea, diving. He is in San Diego now with a couple of friends. The city is as deserted as Evergreen. There are cars everywhere. We should go.” Alex looked at them with hope. He didn’t want to leave his friends alone in Evergreen or even drive alone to San Diego. Who knew what could happen and the ride was at least six hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes. We need to rest. Tomorrow.” Charlie sounded decided and Tyler just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I would like to go home first and collect some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had a peaceful diner, without sharing too many words, visibly drained from the emotions and the uncertainty. The three boys were going straight to bed after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie offered his father’s bed to the other two and left to take a shower, but Alex couldn’t sleep. He thought about his parents and the words he couldn’t say to them, but he also thought about Charlie and how the younger boy always tried to make him feel better, how he cared about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and started roaming the first floor until he saw a dim light in one of the rooms. He poked his head and smiled at the sigh of Charlie, completely changed, his hair wet, sitting at the end of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Is everything Ok?” He sounded tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I was thinking that it is a risk to sleep with Tyler with his sprained ankle and wounded leg and well….I don’t want to sleep alone on the sofa. And this is weird because I used to close my room’s door and ask everybody to leave me alone, put on some music and just..enjoy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ But you are scared that If you are alone and close your eyes, you might be alone forever.” Was that what Charlie felt? Alex was surprised about how well the quarterback could read his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose It is difficult for you, mister popular.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I didn’t have many friends coming over before you and Tyler, and my dad was on a lot of work trips. I’m used to solitude, even if it doesn’t look like it.” Charlie smiled. For one second, Alex thought that he didn’t like being taken for granted, but his voice was still attentive. “ You can come here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And still, Alex was as surprised as the first time at how sweet his voice could be. So, he blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I wasn’t implying…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ We slept in a tent last time, come on,” He patted the bed beside him “ It can’t be worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat beside Charlie biting his lip a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Your brother is alive.” The quarterback said after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes. He is, for now.” Charlie rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I know the TBI is making this harder for you, not that is not scary and bizarre enough for the rest, but you are in a state of restlessness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ How do you know about the TBI?” Did Charlie know everything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I googled it a while ago, when we started hanging out more, to know how it was in case something happened.” He really was that attentive. “ I wasn’t expecting a post apocalyptic setup, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I know, I’m a...freak. Something you can study” Alex blushed because Charlie was looking at his lips, and his eyes were sweet and gentle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ No, no, no...I wanted to help.” His blue pools were fixed, like making a decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ And that’s because….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t finish the sentence, because sweet lips were caressing his own, tentative, like giving him time to pull, or reject the kiss. He should have done it. His state of mind wasn’t in the best place, but Charlie was comfortable and soft in a way that Alex hadn’t experienced in  a long time, and he smelled like apples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Charlie stopped kissing him and was ready to apologise, Alex jumped on his lap and deepened the kiss, hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let a gasp escape his lips when Charlie circled his back and pressed him against his chest, kissing him with care but also hunger under it. The quarterback pushed him to lay on top, touching his hips with his big hands. He opened his eyes. Alex had never seen Charlie acting like that, both their pupils were dilated and their cheeks red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I..I. I like you Alex, and I don’t want to take advantage of the situation.” Even in that state, Charlie knew he couldn’t be selfish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You silence the tiny voice in my mind. I feel...protected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Because I want to protect you.” Charlie dug his fingers in his soft hair. “ And that includes me and any harm I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m not a child, Charles.” Alex incorporated himself and started kissing his neck, while pulling his pyjama top. “ I don’t break and I have full capacities.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You are acting like this because you are scared. You wouldn’t have kissed me like that on a sleepover. I don’t want you to regret this. You are the first boy I ever kissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Alex stopped. He had some experience with Winston. Not all the experience, but definitely Alex knew about touching a boy and making him feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Charlie was afraid, because he felt Alex was important, that moment was important. He was a romantic and it was really clear now that Charlie had a crush on him that had lasted for weeks, maybe months even.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ But you are…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ A football player? I don’t know what you think that entitles but not everybody is happy with me being bisexual, so it was easier to just date girls for a while. Then you came that evening to Monet’s with Tyler and I think I saw your face for the first time, and you were excited about video games, and proud of having tried every beverage in the menu and I don’t know...We had fun, but then you dated Winston and I thought it was impossible. And now I’m the only guy in the world, apart from Tyler and your brother, and maybe it is one of those things you would do if…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Everybody disappears…?” He finished that sentence. Charlie sounded, for the first time, unconfident. “ Do you think I kissed you back because you are my only option?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we are full of adrenaline and sorrow and...It is not ideal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Nothing is, have you seen the town?” He raised his voice, but he regretted that in the moment it left his mouth “ We are not the people we were two days ago. And I kind of felt attracted to you during winter break, but I was new at those feelings and I thought you were straight back then, and Winston...It was just easy. He faked an interest and cared about me. He knew what he wanted. Maybe now I’m seeing you, Charlie, again. Now I know who you are, what you do to keep people safe, and sane...Maybe I had feelings then and you didn’t do anything and I just...ignored them. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ So, this is not coming out of nowhere because I kissed you first…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I'm stubborn as a baby, Charlie. I don’t play around. Half of the time I didn’t feel that I deserved something good. I’m not a good person, and I have a brain injury so...no. I don’t just kiss everybody. Not even at the end of the world. But let me tell you something, yes, the situation might have provoked this, you and me just doing something we both wanted to do but couldn’t. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ We should...wait. Let’s get some sleep, ok? We will understand things better once we are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ If we are ever safe..” Alex sighed, curling beside Charlie while the younger boy embraced him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both fell asleep in minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie awoken in the most natural way, with no alarms or hard sounds, just the sun and Alex pressed by his side, peaceful and sweet. He looked so beautiful that way. Charlie regretted doubting him, but he couldn’t take advantage of something like that. He had feelings for Alex and he knew that last night they were both drained and broken. Not that he didn’t want to experience all that with Alex, til the end. He could still feel his lips in the tender meat of his neck and that ghost made him shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie got up quietly and went down the stairs to prepare some coffee. Tyler was sitting in a tall chair in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Morning, sleeping beauty.” He mocked. Charlie saluted with the hand. “ We need to pack things. Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ He didn’t want to bother you, so we slept together. As in the same bed, not as...you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You are giving too many details.” Tyler smiled. “ You still like him. Don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They never spoke about feelings before, but Tyler knew how to read him.  Like he had to explain himself better,Tyler continued speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You know, we were together almost everyday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Not that I don’t like your company…” Charlie smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes, but I’m not blind. You used to speak for hours and he was relaxed and happy. I hadn’t seen Alex like that since...I don’t even know. Then, you asked me if he was going to the Valentine’s dance and I supposed you wanted to try something but...it was late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ He was with Winston.” Charlie sighed. “ Technically, he is still with Winston.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ That’s not true. They broke up before they even set the tents.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Which is two days before I jumped to the lake to save him. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Feelings don’t evaporate like water. I don’t think he stopped liking you even when he was with Winston. You just missed your opportunity then. You were quite new, both of you. I’m glad it is progressing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “ Will I ever be sure it is not because I’m the last available guy in the world?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You don’t know that.” Tyler jumped from the chair. “ Besides, Alex would be alone if he had to. He is not that clingy. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ This is different.” Charlie pulled two coffees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Yes, for everybody. It is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex made his appearance just minutes after that conversation. His hair looked like a bird nest and his lips were dry and swollen. He smiled at the sight of coffee and sat beside Tyler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Do we have everything?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I have my camera and whatever I took to the camping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh yes, you said you wanted to go home. We can drive my dad’s car instead of Zach’s BMW. It’s more comfortable.” Charlie felt weird talking like that about his father and their friend, like they were going on holidays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Are you sure you don’t want to stay, in case…? I don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Nobody is picking the phone. You saw the streets yesterday and nothing changed since then. We should be realistic.” Charlie looked at Alex. He would take him wherever he wanted to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ If there’s a miracle they can always call, or find a way to contact us.” added Tyler. “ By the way, what’s gonna happen once we run out of electricity, the internet, those things? Even hot water. Nobody is keeping the factories running. We’ll have to start again. Become rural.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Maybe it is a good thing.” Charlie and Tyler looked at Alex at once, like attracted by a current. “ I mean...it is a tragedy, but we survived and I’m not sure if that’s good or bad now, but maybe we just had a second chance to start over. We were killing the planet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Let’s hope there are girls in this group. I’m sure you can be happy without them but If we want to perpetuate the species, you know…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie covered his eyes and Alex made an agonising sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Tyler!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ And there are no governments, people could just fight for power or implement dictatorships and…” He stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bang on the door made them jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Is that...” Charlie walked quietly to the hall “ Hello?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was paralysed. Somebody was at the front door. He could hear at least a couple of deep voices, but none of them seemed familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey, kids. We saw the light. Open the door.” A rusty voice said. Charlie turned to look at them, unsure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry. I don’t think I know you. This is my house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I think you should come with us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ What the fuck?” Alex blurted without restraints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie seemed surprised but also scared. Alex looked through the curtains. Three middle aged men holding axes were at the door, waiting with a slightly desperate frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don’t like it,” He murmured. “ Is that...shit, Charlie, don't open the door. I think that’s Monty’s dad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler looked at them horrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Do you think he knows I’m here? Do you think he knows who I am?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I don’t care. Apparently he is a violent asshole. Don’t open.” Alex walked far from the window. “ We need to reach the car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Maybe if we ask politely for them to leave…” Suggested Charlie. Alex looked at him with surprise. Was he really that naive?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ They have axes, Charles. Who knows how they survived, and now they are teaming for what. Protecting all of us? Do I need to remind you that this guy is a homophobe who used to hit his own son? We are not his favourite people, to be honest. You helped Tyler to put Monty behind bars, and I’m not sure if he loved his son, but it gave a bad reputation to his name. And I killed Bryce Walker and put the blame on De la Cruz, not to mention that I like men, as you do. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Come on boys. Don’t be scared. We just want to inform you what it is happening in this town.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m sure he thinks he is the new sheriff. I told you. The fight for survival.” Tyler tried to stand “ Do you have a back door?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I do, but the car is in the driveway. They will see us. “ Charlie was trying to think. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men were losing their patience and started knocking with more force. Alex disappeared and grabbed his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Get your stuff.” He said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a bad idea to grab his dad’s gun after all, even if it was bringing really bad memories. Alex suspected that if more people saw themselves alive and without a proper law, things like that could happen. He needed to protect himself and his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Alex! Please…” And then Charlie was grabbing his hand, his eyes worried and alerted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ There is no other option. We need to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Tyler can’t walk and they are strong. Why if they just take the gun from you and shoot you? Why if they actually have a gun somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m not staying, and I’m not following orders from a maniac farmer. I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Charlie’s hand caressing his cheek. It was warm. He wanted to enjoy that sensation in case it was the last time he was that close to another human, but the adrenaline was pounding through his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ We need a plan.” Charlie’s voice was almost a whisper. “ I have a bat. We leave through the back door, in silence and we surprise them. If they try to come to us, you point the gun to them, but we are not coming through that door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the kitchen light on even if the day was sunny and clear and grabbed their bags. Alex held his father’s gun while adjusting his backpack. Charlie helped Tyler, who was equipped with his camera and a small bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked as slow as a turtle to the garden door, looking everywhere once they were outside. Alex peeked out from the wall and turned to look at Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ They want to break the door. Run to the car when I tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quarterback nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex unsecured the gun and walked to the space between the car and the three men, pointing the gun to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You are not going to come closer. My father is a deputy and I will shoot you. You don’t want to find if I’m good at it or not. I can assure you.” His voice tried to sound sure and threatening enough, so they wouldn’t guess he was faking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Come on, kid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Don’t! We are leaving anyway. This town is all yours. Take whatever you want.” Alex looked through the corner of his eye how Charlie was entering the car and Tyler jumped on the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The engine starting was like the sound of freedom. Alex shot at the plants decorating the driveway to scare the men and ran to the car. The adrenaline was taking him like his leg wasn’t limping and in need of a crutch a few months ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Drive! Come on!” He rushed Charlie, looking in the rearview mirror at how the men were smaller every second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex finally breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler took everything he could in the five minutes that Alex gave him and then fell asleep in the backseat just twenty miles outside Evergreen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stopped in a gas station and they grabbed drinks and snacks. The same images followed them to San Diego: No people, and cars stopped in the middle of the road or on the sideway. It was difficult to drive and Charlie had to keep four eyes on the highway. The sky was purple when they reached a town close to the city. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I need to charge my phone, call Peter and know where to meet him. Let’s find a hotel and rest for tonight. “ Alex felt uneasy. He couldn’t be sure if they would encounter any more people or if they would be nice. He kept the gun close while he opened the door of a dessert reception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Let’s get just one big room, to keep us safe.” Tyler was looking at the paintings in the walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to get a big suite on the second floor ( Charlie suggested that it was a good idea in case they needed to jump.) and close the door. They had snacks for dinner and Tyler collapsed in the individual bed after a couple of painkillers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat close to Charlie on the queen size bed in an image that mirrored the night before. They looked at each other in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ You were brave today.” Charlie almost whispered.  He was gentle but sounded somehow worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ It just happened. I don’t take decisions like that. Not since…” His suicide attempt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had just understood recently that at that moment he was a grenade that could explode at any time and taking his own life sounded liberating, but he couldn’t explain what he was doing at the lake that afternoon, because he was sure that he didn’t want to die. Maybe in his head that feeling was still present, unconscious and silent, hurting and making him feel sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Don’t ever think about leaving...I couldn’t get over it.” Charlie confessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked down and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Because you don’t know how to use a gun?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Because I don’t want to live without you. I’ve lost too much already.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex lifted his head and looked at the brunette in the eyes. His pupils were bright, almost wet, but he was confident, decided. His heart was jumping from his chest, overwhelmed by the closeness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Ok, for you.” He whispered before kissing him, sweet and slow, like discovering Charlie for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could get lost in that kiss. While Winston kissed with fervor and passion, Charlie was delicate and thoughtful, almost a perfectionist, selfless and naive. His hand travelled to Alex’s neck, laying there without pressure, just a soft touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was tired, mentally and in his soul. They both were, so they laid in the bed limbs fluid and hearts heavy, touching, discovering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex would never regret the braveness that made him touch Charlie under the clothes, the soft moans that his hands were building, the sighs and gasps under his lips. His skin was afire with electricity under the quarterback's big hands and he didn’t even have time to think why or how he was naked, exposed and visible in front of another human being, because Charlie’s gaze never left his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hid under the covers, keeping their mouths in each other to silence the sounds coming from them, whispers of “ please, more” or “just like that” and Alex felt alive for the first time in months, wanted and satiated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they embraced after bowed backs and tense fingers, collapsing in the space that was there for the other, like two contiguous pieces of a puzzle. Alex fell asleep because the heat from Charlie’s body was like a bubble bath, his heart like music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dreamt about a prom night that would never happen, and dancing, and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The morning was generous. Charlie stretched himself, hitting the blankets with one foot. On his side, Alex was curled, small and with all the face covered by his messy hair. It made him smile til his cheeks were hurting. He touched his arm, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so complicated. Charlie wished they could stay there, guarded from the dystopian world they were living in, safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler opened his eyes and smiled, and Charlie didn’t say anything because it was too obvious. He just blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ God, I need a real breakfast. I’m going to take a shower. “ and with that he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could imagine the comments from his team mates. Luke might have supported them. He even wrote fan fics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was in deep thinking and quite absent when he felt a hand surrounding his waist. Please, Couldn’t the time just stop? He looked down at Alex with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hungry?” The boy nodded. He looked less sarcastic, more happy and that brought confidence to Charlie “Let’s check the kitchen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They showered by turns and got dressed. They could prepare a semi decent breakfast and take the road with full stomachs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was waiting for them on the beach, so Charlie took a turn and an orange sun welcomed them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Wow” Tyler opened the window and laid on the door. “ This is beautiful. It makes this shit a bit better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Alex was nervous. It was too obvious, judging by the tapping of his feet on the car mat. Charlie reassured him with a hand on his leg. All his life had changed in a couple of days and Charlie was the only steady change he experienced. He wouldn’t lose something like that, but, what if Charlie decided he wanted to explore this new world? Would Alex run away with him? He didn’t want to lose Peter, when the rest of his family was gone. He could consider himself lucky. Would Peter understand if Alex decided he didn’t want to stay? but what if it happened again? He didn’t want to lose Charlie, but how to know if that was a one time event or just the beginning. Too many questions were burning his brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey,” Charlie had parked and was waiting for him. “ Everything is going to be ok. We just have now, maybe a sunset, or one more night. We don’t know, so why worry?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’m an overthinker.” Alex chuckled leaving the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hugged him tightly and Alex allowed himself to cry. A small group of people gathered around offering food and comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Peter, this is Charlie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Charlie St George? The new tiger’s quarterback. “ Charlie smiled, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ My fame travelled far. “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hugged Charlie and showed them the apartments they were living in. The garden had a small orchard for self sufficiency the few girls in the group were proud about even if nothing had grown there yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyler took some pictures as Charlie was discussing with Peter about their future and how to build a new life without electricity, hospitals or even animals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ We will start again. I know more people are in our same situation. We can move and look for them: doctors, engineeirs, builders...We can’t be the only ones.We don’t even know if this is momentary. I don’t think we can plan too much now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie stopped, waiting for Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ My brother likes you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Thank god, because I like his brother. A lot,” He offered his hand and Alex took it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face was as beautiful as the Pacific sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t need to label what they felt. In those times, life was a gift, a miracle, something they should take advantage of instead of following past conventionalisms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex bumped his shoulder to Charlie’s. He was glad. They will build something. They will start again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>